


Wzrok (Vision)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angry Sebastian, Blue Eyes, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eye Licking, Eye Sex, Eyes, Glass Eye, Jim is a Little Shit, King - Freeform, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Translation, king Jim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Sebastian stracił oko dawno temu i to bardzo bawi Jima.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817340) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim wykorzystywał swoją przebiegłość, żeby ukraść szklane oko Sebastiana. Czasem bawił się w chowanie go, tylko po to, żeby popatrzeć, jak Moran się wścieka.

Aktualnie, jego palce przesuwały się w górę, po twarzy Sebastiana, a szklane oko trzymał w ręce. Moran warczał, ale uderzenie szefa byłoby złym pomysłem.

\- Oddaj mi je…

\- Nie – Jim pocałował szklane oko, zadziwiając tym Sebastiana. – Szkoda. Twoje oko ma wspaniały kolor. To szklane jest tylko jego podobizną.

\- …

\- Powiedz mi, co widzisz przez ten żywy błękit?

\- … Ciebie. Po prostu… Mojego **_Króla_**.

Moriarty pocałował go. Sebastian _ostatecznie_ widział już tylko jego.


End file.
